Pete Buttigieg (Hic est nostrum Future)
Pete Buttigieg (born January 19, 1982) is an American politician, former War Hero, and Author. He served as the 46th President of the United States from 2021 to 2029, being the first gay man and the youngest president in American history (At Age 39). Before serving as President, he served as Mayor of South Bend, Indiana from 2012 to 2020. 2020 Presidential Election On January 23, 2019, Pete Buttigieg announced his candidacy for the Democratic Nomination for President in 2020. Buttigieg would be a dark-horse candidate, supporting abolishing the electoral college, supporting the Green New Deal, and LGBT rights. He would get a lot of attention from the media as the rising star of the Democratic party. On July 16, 2020, Pete Buttigieg was nominated as the Democratic Nominee for the 2020 election. At the Democratic National Convention, he picked U.S Senator Tom Udall from New Mexico as his running mate. Buttigieg said the reason he picked Udall was because of his experience in the United States Senate and the House of Representatives. In the general election, Buttigieg would face Incumbent President Donald J. Trump in the general. Trump would call Buttigieg, "Little Pete" and "Mr. Butt" in Tweets and in the Debates. However, Buttigieg would attack Trump on the 2020 Economic Recession, which many believed which was caused by his policies. Buttigieg would win the general election with 286 electoral votes, flipping the Wisconsin, Michigan, Pennsylvania, Iowa and Nebraska's 2nd Congressional District back to the Democratic party. Presidency (2021-2029) looking for the Cabinet: Cabinet of Pete Buttigieg Inauguration Pete Buttigieg would be sworn in as the 46th President of the United States on January 20, 2021. He would become the first openly gay president, which was celebrated by LGBT activists. He would also surpass 35th President John F. Kennedy at age, as he was 39 years old when inaugurated. 2021 Deconstruction of the Wall Buttigieg's first action as President was to stop construction of the border wall on the US-Mexico border, who his predecessor proposed. He would also propose knocking down existing border wall at the border. He said "walls are unnecessary, it is just xenophobia which makes us build them." Marijuana legalization In March of 2021, United States Senator Michael Johnston of Colorado and United States Representative Tulsi Gabbard of Hawaii announced legislation for the legalization of marijuana in all states and territories. The bill would pass in both chambers of congress, and President Buttigieg would sign it into law on April 20, 2021. The Equality Act The Equality Act was introduced to the 117th Congress in May by United States Representative David Cicilline of Rhode Island and United States Senator Tammy Baldwin of Wisconsin. Both legislate branches (Senate and House) voted for it and the law was signed by President Buttigieg on June 23, 2021. The Green Act attempt In July-August of 2021, President Buttigieg would try to attempt a campaign promise, to sign the Green New Deal into law (which would later be called the Green Act.) Instead of United States Representative Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez's Green New Deal. The bill proposed giving subsidies to people that use clean energy, such as solar panels, wind turbines, etc. This would pass in the House and but not in the Senate, because Democratic United States Senator Joe Manchin of West Virginia voted against it. 2022 Des Moines shooting In January of 2022, a mass shooting occurred in Des Moines, Iowa, where 11 people where killed and 25 would wounded. After the tragedy, the Democratic congress voted for more restrictions on buying a rifle. President Buttigieg would sign it on January 17th, 2022. However, this would be ineffective completely. 2022 Midterm Elections The 2022 United States elections were held on November 6th, 2022 for house, senate, gubernatorial and local elections. The Democratic Party would lose the house of representatives to the Republican Party, but however Democrats gained Pennsylvania with Conor Lamb and Wisconsin with Patty Schachtner. Republicans wouldn't gain any Senate seats. The Senate was now 52 Democrats (including the 2 Independents) and 48 Republicans. 2023 2024 2024 United States presidential election Buttigieg was challenged for re-election in 2024 by Republican U.S Senator Mike Lee of Utah. Lee was a libertarian conservative who opposed the Equality Act and supported states rights to decide their own laws on social issues such as Abortion and LGBT. However, due to economy improving from the Early 2020s Recession and Buttigieg's character. He was able to win re-election with 310 electoral votes and flip the crucial swing state of Florida, while Mike Lee flipped Nebraska's 2nd Congressional District back to the Republicans. 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 Post-Presidency After serving as the 46th President of the United States, he stayed active in politics and culture, like Presidents Jimmy Carter and Barack Obama did. He would promise to spend more time with his family also. Buttigieg would support 57th Governor of New York, Chelsea Clinton in the 2032 presidential election. In 2068, Pete Buttigieg would pass away in Lakeville, Indiana due to advancing age. He would live to be 86 years old. See Also Category:Politicians Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Hic est nostrum Future